Gravity Falls
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Hannah moves into Gravity Falls and meets the Pines. She gets caught up in thier crazy enemys and gets dragged in the drama. But why ! Is she important or is her crazy imagination going to lead to something. And will she meet romance on the way or is she to gaurded up ? Better than it sounds ! Please Review ! Hope you like :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I held the sword in my hand standing side by side with Emma Swan and Pinnochio, fighting Regina the Evil Queen. I wore a dark green dress with my hair in those perfect curls, looking stunning. Every body gasped when they see me walk in the crowd, Good vs Evil. _

_I walked up to Regina and swung the sword..._

" HANNAH !" I heard my mom yell from the driver seat to me in the backseat with my earphones blasting through out the car. I quickly pull out them out of my ears, " What mom ?" My dad mocks me and my mom rolls her eyes.

" Were in Gravity Falls." I looked out the window and see the Gravity Falls sign, my brother was asleep and I really had the urge to scare him.

" Philip, were here." My mom shook his leg and he looked sleepily at the window, i rolled my eyes and put my earphones in my ears again.

A few minutes later, we arrived in a small neighbor called " Moonlight Meadows." I couldnt help but mentally smirk at the name. _Sounds romantic. _I shook my head and started playing a game on my iphone.

" Ok guys, were here !" I heard small mumbling so i looked out and saw the house which was a maroon color. _Ewww, hate maroon. _My dad parked the car and we got out and of course i was last because i was caught up in my own world.

I carried my clothes to my room. " Danng." I whispered to myself as i saw my huge room. _I really like this one better. _I dropped the box and walked around my room. I studied the space untill i heard a cough. I whipped my head towards the cough and saw my mom standing there motioning me to come downstairs.

I follow my mom downstairs and my dad and brother are already waiting for me. " Ok, we are going to walk around Gravity Falls and see whats around." I quickly put my white vans back on and i grabbed my phone.

We walked out of the nieghborhood with my dark brown hair with light brown highlights blowing against the wind, my miss me jeans tight on my legs and a old tee shirt sleeves rolled up.

We walked around the downtown area, my brother pointed out a sports store, and he and my dad walk inside the store leaving my mom and i to go wherever we want.

" Hannah !" My mom nudges me and points to a cupcake place. _I dont have that much of a sugar tooth. _

I look around for something else and i see a movie theater. _Nope i just saw a movie yesterday. _

" Welcome to the Mystery Shack !" I hear a old mans voice scream from the other side of town. I turn around and see a old guy calling people over to his house thing.

_Sounds interesting..._ " Hey mom, lets go there !" I poke my mom untill she goes with me.

My mom puts twenty dollars into the "Sack of Mystery" _sounds cheesy. _We walk inside his tour and i look around and see two kids cleaning the place.

I walk away from the group and to the two kids. " Hi im Hannah, i just moved here." The girl looks up and smiles at me, the boy looks skeptical and cant look at me in the eye.

" Hi im Mabel and this is my brother Dipper." Mabel holds out her hand and i shake it, i look at Dipper and he still wont look at me. She gives him a nudge and he finally looks up at me.

I could tell that the boy couldnt trust me, the look in his eyes, the hard stare. But i know exactly how he feels.

" Sorry, my brother cant trust anybody." Dipper gave his twin a stare and she awkwardly smiled at him.

" Some book told him that he shouldnt trust anybody here." Dipper turned his sister around and had a long conversation with her about not being able to trust me.

They turned around and Dipper circled me, while i stood there awkwardly just looking at the sky. " Tell me about you."

I look back at the kid and hes standing there with his arms crossed and his sister looks like shes mad at him.

" Well im fourteen, im a freshman in highschool, i just moved here a few hours ago and i have a younger brother your age, but hes busy with football and all, what else do you want to know ?!" I give him a look and he smiles.

" Ok i trust you." Dipper walks off and I shrugg at his sister, who tells me she has no idea what just happened.

" Wait here !" I tell his sister, i run to Dipper and pull on his collar. " Hey, Dipper why do you trust me all of a sudden." The kid stops and turns around with his shaggy hair blowing in the wind.

" Because of the look in your eyes, i can tell you havent done anything wrong." I tilit my head in confusion and furrow my eyebrows. _What in the name of gackamole does he mean by that ? _" Uhhmok." I walk inside with the adorable girl and her skeptical brother.

I watch as Dipper makes his way to a redheaded girl about my age and i can totally tell that he has a thing for her. " Uh hi Wendy !" Dipper sits on a stool and starts talking to her.

" Dipper doesnt trust just anybody." I look back at Mabel who was just staring at the wall. " Something about you clicked with him i guess." Mabel shrugged and went back to writing in her sparkly pink diary.

_Because he knows, he knows i cant trust anyone, well okay i can trust girls but not guys. _

" Hey Hannah, are you alright ?" I snapp back to reality and look at Mabel who looks concered. " Uh yeah just in my own thoughts." My phone buzzes and i get a text from my mom.

Where are you ?

I text her back that im in the Mystery Shack and i met new friends.

Okay, Just come home around seven !

I look at the time and its around six o' clock.

" Hey Mabel, i think i should go now." I give a hug to my friend but not before hiesitating. I walk downstairs waving at Dipper and Wendy. I hear the bell ring when i close the door and its getting really dark. _Strange... it doesnt get all that dark at six...maybe the time zones changed or something. _I look around and i notice that the forest is making the night look scarier and more creepy.

A small smirk crosses my face. _More of a reason to walk in there. _Totally forgeting my mom telling me that i should be walking home by now, i walk in the forest with only a cell phone without service.

I look at the trees and they have carvings in it, possibly by lovers. I pass by alot of them but one catches my eye.

Mabel + Gideon

I have no clue why this one caught my eye but it did. It had a heart carved around it and it had small writing underneath the names. I tilt my head and i read the small writing.

Revenge on Dipper Pines

A chill went down my spine and i shivered. _Creepy...Wait a minute, hes talking about Mabel and Dipper Pines. _I stopped a bit scared and i heard something in the bushes. I had a gut feeling it was something bad but my mind told me different.

I walked towards the noise and quickly plunged my arm into the bushes...nothing. I stop for a second than suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth. I try to scream and kick but the person is too strong.

Finally the person lets me go and i spin around with my straight hair hitting my face. I gasp at what i see next. " GNOMES !" I see a pack of gnomes standing on top of each other. The leader was standing at the top and he had brown hair, i saw a smirk crossing his face.

" What do you want from me !" I spat angrily at the little guys. The leader climbed down and stood at my feet. " We want you to bring back our queen." My brows furrow and i cross my arms. " NO !" The leader or so called "Jeff" from what his friend just called him gave me a look than a flirtatious smile creeped his face.

" Well than do you want to be my queen instead." A snort comes out of my mouth " Of course not !" I back up ready to leave when the Gnomes start attacking me.

I feel a strong blow hit my stomach and the gnomes start crawling off me, i look to my right and see Dipper and Mabel with a leafblower. _They know..._

" GO AWAY JEFF !" I hear Mabel yell to the gnome who was giving Dipper a stare.

" Hey are you ok ?" Dipper holds out his hand and i grab it, i smile and look in his eyes " Yeah, im fine." He pulls me up and i stand next to Mabel.

We walk back to the Mystery Shack and I sit i between the twins. " What happened back there ?" Dipper asks me.

" Well i was supposted to walk home but the forest seemed really exciting, so i went in and Jeff practically jumped me." I look at the two and there just staring off in thought.

" How do you guys know Jeff ?" Dippers head snapps back at me " Well Jeff pretended to be Mabels first boyfriend and tried to force her to be his queen, so i ran in and saved her." My mouth forms into a "O" and a gut feeling tells me that i should check my phone. I pull my phone out of my pocket and read the past three texts and seven calls from my mom.

I call my mom back and shes worried sick about me.

Me: Hey mom dont worry im fine

Mom: WHERE WERE YOU

Me: I was hanging out with my friends

Mom: Well i told you to come home two hours ago and you didnt.

Me: Well im coming home now

Mom: You better be.

I hang up and tell the two twins that i need to go home. I walk home and i have a bad feeling that someone is following me. I shrugg it off and walk inside my house ready for lectures.

" Sorry Mom ! Ill make it up to you ! I promise !" I yell to my mom while walking to my new room. I look inside and all of my stuff is in there. I change into nike shorts and a large tee-shirt. I climb into bed and try to get the gnome fight off my mind.

Meanwhile at the forest...

A dark figure is watching Mabel and Dipper. " Ill get you back Dipper Pines." He turned around and watched a skinny tan skined teen walking home. " And you too Hannah." He turned his head back at Mabel. " My sugar plum, ill get you soon, after i get back your brother and his friend." He smirked and walked back to his house to contuine his plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust No One

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, all sweaty and gross. _Strange dream...maybe i need to tell Dipper and Mabel about it. _I turned my head at the alarm clock and its 7 o' clock.

_Good thing its not a week day..._

I stood up and streched, The house was quiet...too quiet. I walked over to my brothers room, empty. I walked downstairs to my parents room, also empty.

I walked into the kitchen slowly and a note was on the table.

It read:

We went to the grocery store, call me if you need anything.

- mom

I tossed the note away and sat on the coutch, my finger grazed my lip, my eyes were staring off in space, _i cant stop thinking about my gnome encounter yesterday. _I wish i could say it was just a dream but reality hit me and told me it was all real.

I remember my life back at school where i was from, it was so boring and normal, all i ever did in school was daydream and nothing else. Alot of people though i was stupid, because i could never pay attention unless it had something to do with mysteries or tv shows that i was obsessed with.

And im sorta a loner honestly, funny thing actually, when im at school i talk all i want and have to move at the front desk, with the teacher giving me 'the eye' and i mentally smirk in my mind.

while some of my friends grind on "hot guys" i watch Tv at home and pray to god, hoping he would show them theres more than just grinding on guys, like getting good grades in school.

Im not a nerd but in not all that popular either. I mean yeah i like to read but it depends on the book. And i love to write, like people think im crazy because they dont get my wild imagination.

**Knock, Knock**. A voice at the door interrupted my thoughts and i get out of the couch with my dog barking at the door. " Winnie," I whisper. I look around the corner and see two kids ringing the doorbell like crazy.

I walk to the door and tell the dog to move over, I open the latch to the door and turn the knob. " Hey Hannah, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us." Dipper said in a formal fashion.

A small smile formed on my lips. " Sure, just let me get dressed first. I close the door and run upstairs to my room. I quickly put on a pair of hollister shorts and a grey tank. I put my now curly hair in a bun and my vans on.

I run to the door and quickly open it. " Ok, lets go." I tell the two kids, we walk to the downtown area to get to the Mystery Shack. I look around at the people that are passing by, i dont know why but i do.

I hear a growl from my left, Dipper tightened his jaw when he saw Wendy holding hands with a goth teen.

" So uh Dipper, what do you want to do today ?" He turns around to face me. " Oh uh we can go search the forest." He started to face Wendy and her boyfriend again. _Poor kid, i tried to get her off his mind but looks like thats not working. _I heard a gasp from Mabel.

" Ooooh ice cream !" Mabel screamed like a six year old having thier first crush and pulled me to the ice cream truck.

Mabel stopped and looked at all of her choices.

Strawberry pineapple

vanilla

chocolate

strawberry

peanutbutter

grape

caramel, _sounds good_

cherry, _its a tie between this and caramel_

cookies and cream

rainbow suprize

_I think i know what Mabels choosing..._ Mabel waited for the guy to turn around, _even though i can only see his blonde hair he seems pretty young to work a ice cream truck. _

The boy turned around and my eyes widened, my stomach got a little warm, _hes stunning and he looks fourteen or fifthteen. _The boy had charming features, he had that blonde hair that swepted his face, and of course the blue eyes that made every girl faint, but what really got me was the kind smile he gave Mabel when she orderd her rainbow suprize.

_Hannah, wake up sweetheart, hes not going to be what he seems, hes either going to be a kind guy when you date him but when yall break up hes gonna be rude or hes going to use his "kindness" to get to you and play you. _

" Hannah,Hannah, earth to Hannah." I see someone waving there hands in my face. " Huh ?" I look around at Mabel whos smirking and at the boy whos serving ice cream to the little kids.

" You were to busy staring at Jake." Mabel wagged her eyebrows and i felt blush creeping up my face, _thank god my blushing cant be seen. _I try to act suprized.

" You mean the ice cream truck boy ? I wasent staring at him, i was staring at the ice cream." I watch as mabel rolls her eyes at me " Come on, you like him ! Admit it ! You have a thing for the ice cream truck boy !"

I clamped my hand on her mouth and shushed her, i looked around to see if anyone was staring but they werent.

" Shush, no one wants to know that i like Jake." I look at Mabel and shes smiling in her eyes. I slightly smirk and let go of her mouth. She wont stop laughing and we head over to Dipper whos lost in thought.

" Hey Dipper, whats up ?" I ask him just a bit concered. He looks up with a raised eyebrow. " Oh nothing, just curious about what happened between you and Jeff."

Mabel gritts her teeth " Dipper." I smile and look at Mabel whos really mad at the moment. " Its ok Mabel, and Jeff didnt tell me anything, he just wanted Mabel back." I shrugged and Dipper looked at me with suspition.

" There had to be more that he wanted." He walked to the forest and i followed him with Mabel not to far behind me.

" Well if there was, he didnt tell me." I stopped when Dipper stopped, his eyebrows were furrowed in curiosity and walked over to Mabel who was too busy looking at the butterflys.

" What if hes working with Gideon." Dipper told Mabel who suddenly froze and fixed her attention to Dipper. " Jeff ? working with Gideon ?! No way im going to believe that." Mabel crossed her arms and gave her brother a sassy look.

" Wait ! Whos Gideon ?" I ask the twins who tensed up when i just asked them that seconds ago.

Dipper faced me and took a deep breath " Gideon is Mabels ex boyfriend, hes a phycic and convinced Mabel to date him with his amulet that contained his phycic power, and when i broke them up for Mabel, he thought i came inbetween them and tried to kill me."

My eyes widened. " Wow, hes not pshyco at all" I say saracastically. Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed.

" Wait guys, did you hear that." Mabel put her finger to her mouth motioning us to be quiet. We snuck to the nearest tree and hid.

I heard footsteps coming our way and Dipper was peeking out from corner. I peeked out as well and saw Jeff talking to someone through a walkie-talkie.

Jeff: The plan is working boss

I heard someone elses voice from the other side of the walkie talkie. It was a little western kiddy voice. " Gideon !" I heard the twins gasp. _So thats Gideon talking..._

Gideon: Good, good, make sure _it_ all works out...or else.

_What is he talking about..._I look at Dipper and Mabel who are as equally confused as i am. The voices were fading and fading. I looked out and didnt see any trace of Jeff. I walked off and signaled the twins that it was ok to come out.

We walked out of the forest and saw no trace of Jeff or Gideon.

" Why would Jeff be working with Gideon ?" Mabel asked her brother.

" Because they both want one thing." Mabel and I looked at Dipper curiously " What ?"

Dipper smirked at Mabel " You." I looked at Mabel and she doesnt look the least suprized.

" True, but how would they deal with that in the end, when they have me."

Dipper gave his sister a hug " Hannah and I will make sure they dont have you, and they will do anything to distract us so they can get you, so we all have to be careful."

Dipper clapped his hands " Ok, so heres the plan, we have to be careful of our surrondings and the people we hang out with especially when school comes around." He nodds at me and i nodd back.

" But we go back to school on monday." I say quietly.

Dipper smiled " Exactly, which means Gideon could have anyone spying for him or trying to manipulate you."

The word _manipulate _sent my stomach to drop.

" What does manipulate mean ?" I heard Mabel ask.

" It means that someone can mess with your feelings by flirting with you and enjoying every second of it." I say with anger dripping from my mouth.

Mabel akwardly smiled and i shook out of my anger. " Did that happen to you ?"

a small frown appeared on my face and i pause for a second " No." I turn around and walk with Dipper to the Mystery Shack, to investigate Jeff and Gideons partnership.

Not far from the ice cream truck...

A dark figure watched Mabel getting ice cream from Jake and Hannah staring at him with dreamy eyes.

He chuckled " My plan...its working, Mabel, my sweet princess, you will be mine." His cyan suit glistened in the light as he started talking to his partner through the walkie talkie, watching the three go to the part of the forest Jeff was in.

" I think Dippy should have told his 'friend' that no trusting rule, but maybe she has one of her own." He grabbed his new amulet and read the teens mind.

" Cant trust boys eh ?" He chuckled and looked at the teen talking to Dipper. " Looks like that rules gonna be broken."

His wide smirk wasent mistaken as Jake looked in his direction from the ice cream truck and his knowing eyes gave a tiny smirk.

Later that night at the Mystery Shack...

Dipper was reading his book while Mabel was staring at a ad with a unicorn in it.

Mabel stopped and looked at Dipper. " You like her." Dipper stopped reading and looked at his sister. " Huh ?"

Mabel rolled her eyes " You like Hannah !" Dipper blushed and mumbled something.

" Come on Dipper ! I saw that look you gave Jake when you saw Hannah dreamily staring at him." Mabel gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder and he rubbed it.

" Fine ! I like Hannah, just dont tell her ok !" Dipper rolled his eyes and turned off the light to go to sleep.

Mabel however stayed up and couldnt stop laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Beep* *Beep* **I woke up with my hair that looked like Medusa, it was really dark out. I stopped the alarm on my phone and the time was 4:30. _Gosh, this is one thing I will not get use to. _I tried to resist the urge to go back to sleep and got out of bed to get ready for my new high school as a Freshman.

I turned on the light to my bathroom and looked in the mirror to see the hideous creature in front of it. I took out my curling iron and curled my hair. I put on all of my makeup and a cute pencil skirt and a top with a navy jacket over it.

I looked at the time and it was 5:20. _Ok H, the bus comes at 6:20. _The little voice in my head told me.

I put on my black slip ons and listened to music while i waited for 6:10 to come. I watched "Once Upon A Time" only to see scenes of August sexy Booth. I sigh and tilt my head " Oh August why do you have to be so mysterious and hot." I hear footsteps coming my way and i look in my left direction to see my mom half asleep.

" Its 6:10, you need to walk to the bus stop." My mom walked to the kitchen and turned off the lights while i grabbed my purse and a pink binder. I unlatched the door and turned the knob to walk out in the spooky early morning. _First day of high school, gah, wish today was friday._ The humid air hit my hair and i quicky touched it, to see if my hair was still ok.

I walked over to the bus stop at 6:15 in the morning. I took out my phone and played games on it. I heard a loud engine and saw the bright lights of the bus. The bus tires squeaked as it stopped infront of the stop.

My purse jingled as i walked up the steps of the freezing bus and faces i have never seen in my life. The sophmores look at me like im a alien and it makes me more uncomfortable than i already am. I sit in the middle of the bus and plug my earphones in my ears to plug out reality.

_I walk in the ice cream isle in the grocery store with no one with me, im looking foreward and i see him._

The bus turns and i grab onto the seat, trying not to fall while the others do the same. It suddenly stops at the next section in the neighborhood and i hear the bus driver talking to a guy and asking him his name. I look up and my stomach twists. _Its Jake. _I watch as he passes by and walks to the back of the bus to his friends.

I stay quiet and turn up the music. My heart pounding and my dreamland crazier than ever. I look out and my eyes see only trees while i see 'him' with me, telling me he loves me while i tell him that im over him.

_Im talking to my friend that sits behind me, the door opens and i see "him" walk into classroom, giving the teacher his scedule. The teacher says his name and he looks around the room and stops when he sees me, a smirk forms on his face, his piercing blue eyes sparkle with entertainment. My heart stops as soon as i look into those beautiful eyes, his hair-_

The bus stops and i look around to see im at school already. _Gurr, i wanted to daydream some more. _I pull out my earphones and walk off the bus with my head down, my gaurd up and my eyes looking for those heartbreakers.

" Hey whats wrong Hannah ? You look sad !" I look and hear Wendy ask me._ Its obvious ?_ A smile forms on my lips. " Oh nothing, just tired." Wendy smiles and sees her gothic boyfriend walk by. " Hey ill catch up with you later !" She runs and screams her boyfriends name, i watch as she jumps in his arms and gives him a hug.

I feel a pang in my chest as i suddenly get jelous of couples, they feel love together but most of all, they are happy, i mean yeah im happy but not like that. I want to feel love again,

_but you already do..._

_huh ?_

I look around and see Jake step off the bus, my stomach gets all warm and i have a sudden urge to get crazy. Hes walking toward me and i wont stop staring at that perfect face and body. _Who knew when i said that i would like a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes I WOULD ACTAULLY LIKE A GUY LIKE THAT. _His body launguage was stunning and he walked in the school without a fear. _Just like...him. _He acted just like...him.

I walk inside the school and decide to go for it and talk to him. " Hey Jake !" We walk to the freshman wing and his smirk is absolutly beautiful. We talk for a bit and he leaves me a mystery. I walk inside a small room in the building and see a bunch of parents handing out scedules. I get mine and my scedule is...

per 1) Renolds-Algebra 1 room # 123

per 2) Benard-Math Improvement room # 100

per 3) Jackson- LA/English room # 114

per 4) Coach Macholn- Personal Fitness room GYM

per 5) Vinci-Biology room # 134

per 6) Blake- World Geography room # 207

per 7) Cali- Choir

I walked out of the room and to my first period. I saw that there was only seven people in my class. _What the heck ?_

Mabels POV

I walked into my first period and saw twenty kinds in there, i looked for my brother and saw him sitting in the front seat. A smile crossed my face and the teacher called out my name.

" Mabel Pines." He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. " Yes, thats me !" I say quite confused. He points with his black pen to the middle seat and i sit down.

The Teacher Mr. Deloan walks back and forth with his spectacles giving me shivers down my spine. _Creepy..._ Hes showing us a powerpoint of himself and his voice sounds like a robot.

The person next to me taps on my shoulder and i look at the person and his white hair and Cyan suit are way to fimilair. " GIDEON !"

Hannahs POV

I sit down next to a girl who said her name is Samara, we started talking about Channing Tatum. And i didnt bring it up, she did.

The teacher crossed his arms and stared at us while we kept talking about Leranardo Decaprio and Channing Tatum. I looked at and he asked us " Are you done yet ?" Blush creeped up our faces in embarresment and we laughed " Yes"

rolled his eyes and the bell rang for the next class.

I quickly picked up my purse and binder, i walked out and to the left was the long hallway that connected to the up stairs freshman wing. I went to room 100 and saw the same people with a really boring Math Improvement teacher...this class wont be fun.

End of class...

Samara and Carlos are spitting spitballs at the teacher and im holding in laughter.

a few hours later...

its the end of the school day and Gideon has been in every class...except for Art and PE. I see my brother in the hallway walking alone. " Dipper ! Dipper !" He stops and turns around only to see his tired eyes looking at my scared ones.

" . . ." I gritt my teeth and watch the former Physic walk past with Fans following him around and him getting angry at them.

" Hey sister dont worry, we can change your scedule." Dipper had a reassuring smile on his face while i breathed in and out carefully.

Meanwhile at the Counslers office..

" We cannot change your scedule."

I slam my hands down on the desk and causes her to look at me. " WHY NOT !" I practically scream in her ear. She pushes up her glasses and her hair is in a messy bun. " Because, i said so young lady now shoo, i have work to get to." She went back to typing on her laptop and Dipper and I walked out of the office.

" MARSHMELLA !" I heard a western voice call out my nickname. " Oh no !"

Hannahs POV

I walk to 6th period and step inside the class to have show me where to sit. " Hannah sit next to Jake." I quickly look up to see the beautiful blonde give me a badboy smirk. I smirk right back at him and sit down. " Hey whats your name." He asks me what those mysterious deep blue eyes.

" Hannah." I smile and his balls up his fists and hits them against the desk while we talk for the whole class period. The bell rings and he walks with me to Choir. I walk inside really wanting to jump up and down in excitement.

45 minutes later...

The bell rings and i take my stuff to go to bus 145 and wait for Jake to come. He steps up and looks all sweaty...Hes walking my way now and is ouyt of breath. " Hey can i sit here ?" I nodd and he sits next to me really close. We talk the whole way home.

_He steps in my social studies class and gives his scedule, im talking to Jake and i turn around to only feel Love and my heart stops. I see his peircing blue eyes looking at me and Jake, he smirks._

" So, whatcha thinkin about." I pull my earphones out and look at Jake whos pretty interested in what im daydreaming about, but Hey thats personal.

" Oh nothin." I cant stop blushing while being inflicted.

" Oh come on, i know it was somethin." I look at Jake again, kinda irritated and his facial expression is really hot. One eyebrow is raised and hes giving me a smirk. _Just like him..._

" Fine Nosey, i was daydreamin bout." The Bus stops and i quickly get off the bus before lying to Jake about my personal daydreams.

I leave my stuff at home and run to The Mystery Shack...I need to get serious advice from Wendy.

Mabels POV  
I walked to the Mystery Shack with Dipper and saw Hannah talking nervously to Wendy._ Whats up with her ? _I walked up to the two teens. " Hey guys whats up !" Hannah formed a smile on her face and spun the stool around, but i can see through her eyes.

" First day of school sucked, guess whos in all of my classes." I put my hands on my waist and rolled my eyes in irritation.

Hannahs mouth formed into a "o" and we both know who im talking about.

" Thats weried and creepy." Hannah said jumping off the stool and walked around the forest with me.

I held a stick and started hitting things with it. " Yeah and he sits next to me in every class, i told him not to expext me to date him again." Hannah snorted " Even though i dont even know the kid he sounds like a stalker."

I shiver in fear " I think he does stalk me now that you said that." Hannahs smile turns into a frown, we walk back to the Mystery Shack.

Meanwhile behind the trees...

Gideons looking out from behind the trees with Jake and there spying on the two girls. " Not expecting to date me." Gideon snorts and smirks " Well see about that." He looks over at the blonde teen and whispers in his ear, he backs off with a wider smirk on his face.

" Now continue acting like you-know-who and im sure she will fall for you." Gideon gives Jake the binoculars and Jake looks around at Robbie and Wendy, than back at Hannah.

" Hannah likes you but give her a bit of a mystery." Gideon said while staring at his peach dumplin.

Jake narrowed his eyes and a slow smirk crossed his face. " No problem Boss."

**OOOOO so Jake is working for Gideon, will Hannah find out or will she be blind through his evil doings ?**

**tell me what ya think ! Hate or Like ? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thank God todays friday. _I walked skeptically to the bus stop as if i were looking out for something.

I stopped in front of Wendy and half of my mind was daydream mode and the other was reality.

" Hey Hannah are you ok ?" I snapped back fully to reality and look at my friend who looks a bit concerned about me.

I raise my eyebrow a little and smile " Yeah, just tired." I lied and she shrugged agreeing with me.

" So about you and Jake ?" A huge smile crosses my face and i suddenly feel happy. " Oh i dont know, hes talking to me alot and i text him, but im very skeptical about trusting guys." My smile turns into a frown, Wendys brown eyes look curious and she crosses her arms.

" And why would that be ?"

I freeze for a minute and alot of thoughts go through my head.

_Dont tell her ! _

_werent you trying to-_

" Uh i dont know ?" I say with a question at the end.

She snorts at my awnser and places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. " If you dont want me to know than you shouldnt tell me, and im fine with that." I quickly look down at the ground and take a big whiff of Cologne.

" Hey Wendy." I roll my eyes at Robbie as he flashes me a grin. I narrow my eyes at the emotionless teen and i hear crumpling papers.

" Oh man, i forgot my Physics folder at home, i have to get it." She gave Robbie a quick hug and runs back to her house.

I walk up to Robbie and hes watching his girlfriend as shes running back to her house. " I dont think Wendys going to make it in time for the bus." I look at her boyfriend and a small smirk plays on his lips.

" Good, shes been a real pain in the butt lately." I furrow my eyebrows in anger and my mouth forms in a suprised horror "o" shape.

" But i thought you loved her ! You told her yourself !" I was pratically beating him up with my words while he had the same emotionless expression on his face.

He just shrugged it off and plugged his earphones in his ipod. " Nahh, she talks to much !" My nose wrinkles in disgust and i grab his ipod and his earphones fling out of his ear.

" Hey give it back !" He trys to yank me down but the shrieching of the bus tires stop him.

_Just my luck.._.

I walk up the steps of the bus and i feel someone against my back. " . .Me." I hear Robbie whisper menacly in my ear.

I reach the middle of the bus and i feel him push me to the window and i hit my head on the back of the front seat. " Ouch." I rub my head that is now a little bruised.

_Who knew Robbie was strong..._

" We are even, now give me my ipod." I slowly take out the ipod and give it to him without looking him in the eye.

For the next few minutes all there is in the bus, is snores from other kids and the silence that is between Robbie and I.

" You were fiesty out there..." I hear Robbie saying to me.

_Where is he getting at..._

" I like that in girls." My trying-to-be-nice to Robbie behavior snapped and i back handed in right in the face, leaving his milky skinned cheek turn red like a cherry.

" HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH ME WHILE YOUR DATING WENDY ! IF YOUR TRYING TO CHEAT THAN SORRY BUDDY, BUT THATS NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME !" I guess my outburst was so loud that the whole bus started to look our way, Robbies right eye started to twitch and he grabbed my hands.

" Not so loud Hannah.

A huge smirk crosses my face and i saracastically laugh. " What ? You dont want your sweet, brave girlfriend to know that YOUR FLIRTING WITH HER FRIEND ! Because i will tell her and when i do, she will believe me and be heartbroken."

" Oh ? Who said you were going to tell her ?"

I tilted my head a little and narrowed my eyes at the gothic kid.

" You wont tell her because if you try to, i will tell her that you kissed me and i will prove it." His tone became more serious and villianess by the second.

" And how will you do that ?!" I scoffed and gave him a look.

" I will force you to kiss me or i will have my powerful friend deal with you and he knows all your secrets, and can use that _one _against you." The bus stopped and i watched as Robbie walked off leaving me shocked and worried.

Mabels POV

I walked in the hallway talking to Candy and Grenda about our classes and i tell them that everythings good even though its not but i really dont want to explain the whole Gideon thing again.

" Hey i have to go upstairs see ya." I wave to my two friends and go to my first period.

I walk around to see if i know anybody in the hallway but it seems like its deserted...I quickly head for my class even though its only 20 minutes before school actaully starts.

The door is closed as usual and i open the door, the room is pitch black and its really quiet. I flip the switch and I looked around the room to see if i left anything yesterday.

" Hello pumpkin." I froze and turned around to the middle of the classroom to see Gideon in his regular attire, and a big smirk on his face.

Hannahs POV  
The bell rang to get on the bus, and i saw Robbie waiting for me, staring at me, leaning against the brick wall of the school.

I felt something forcing me over to him, I stood so close to him that my neck was touching his shoulder. _I cant believe im doing this..._I looked at him and he was looking at me with a devious gleam in his eye.

His lips lowered to mine and i wanted to slap him right in the face but i couldnt. His lips crashed into mine, i tried to get away from but the force was too strong.

" Ro-Robbie ? Ha-nnah ?" My eyes widened and I looked into Robbies who looked like he was secretly celebrating.

He pushed away from me and looked disgusted at me. " HANNAH WHAT THE-" I looked over to Wendy who had streams of tears running down her face.

" WENDY ! WAIT !" I ran to my friend who was running away from me.

She suddenly stopped and turned around with her mascara pouring down her face. " How could you !" She blinked as another black tear fell from her eye.

" I didnt kiss him."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and i could see the fire in her eyes. " I SAW YOU TOO, AND IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE KISSING HIM !"

" Robbie kissed me ! He flirted with me on the bus and told me if i tried to tell you than he would get his powerful friend to hurt me ! Please you know that i have dispised Robbie sence i met him ! I would never like him, EVER !" I waved my hands around and acted out my words.

Wendy sniffed and stopped crying, she looked me staight in the eye than looked behind me, and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

" ROBBIE ! WE ARE OVER !"

***GASP* Wendy broke up with Robbie ! What should happen next ! Comment or Message ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CURSEING AND SOME SEXUAL TALK ( EXAMPLE: JOKES, GOSSIP, AND WARNINGS.)**

Chapter 5

" Really ?!" Dipper pointed out about Gideon standing right there. The three of us just stared at each other for a few minutes untill i heard, " HEY !" .Me. I felt my stomach turn and screamed.

Dipper screamed and turned around, so did i. I saw Hannah who had her hair up in a bun, wearing a t-shirt and nike shorts with her vans.

I screamed in joy and we both hugged each other. " Where were you after school ?" I asked the teen who looks like shes going to have a good weekend.

Hannah smiled and shifted her foot. " I was at choir rehersal."

My mouth formed into a "O" and i had the urge to ask her something. " What is it like being a teenager ?"

Dipper,Gideon and I watched as her eyes got wide and she started blushing a little.

" Do you want the truth or a lie ?"

I narrowed my eyes and thought for a little bit. " The truth."

A wide smile crossed her face, and she started laughing. " Well umm, right when you turn 13 if you started puberty already, than you get something called teenage hormones." She suddenly stopped and her lips were in a thin line.

A smirk crossed my face. " And ?" Hannah covered her face with her hands than pulled back up laughing.

" Well um last year when i was in eight grade, uhhh-"

" STOP STALLING !" Dipper sceamed with his arms waving in the air.

_Guess Dipper wants to know too..._

" OK ! OK ! When i was in eight grade last year in math class, i got...horny."

" But what ?! How ?"

" I DONT KNOW IT JUST HAPPENED !"

" So what did you do ?" Dipper asked her really curious, or maybe pubertys hitting him.

" I crossed my legs and concentrated on the lesson."

Dipper and I ooooed and i could tell Dipper was trying to say something else.

" Oh and Mabel if you think the boys at middle school are bad, than you should see high school boys." Hannah shook her head and rubbed her temple.

" Why ?" I asked a blonde question

Hannah gave me a look and i thought of teenage hormones.

" So my friend and i walked around the freshman wing three times just talking about hot guys." Hannah smiled and i just laughed.

" Who did you guys talk about ?"

" Loki, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, and August Booth."

I raised my eyebrow at the last one. " Who ?"

" Ok, look." Hannah held out her iphone and gave it to me, showing the hot dark haired man with beautiful blue eyes.

" Hes sexy." I cant stop staring at the mysterious looking man.

Hannah jumped up and down and gave me a really fast hug. " THANK YOU ! SOMEONE FINALLY GETS ME !"

" Hes my husband." Hannah replied.

" Girl, No hes mine." I say in a duck voice. We both start laughing but i dont stop when she tells me something else.

" Ok so weeks ago, My choir teacher said " turn on" about a music note or something and i laughed and said " Turn On" my friend started laughing too, you know, the one that talked with me about the hot guys."

Dipper started laughing too. It took time for us to realize that Gideon heard all of this conversation.

We looked back at him and hes just staring at us, wondering what were talking about.

" Uhhh did i just say all of those naughty things in front of this kid...Oops." Hannah just shrugged it off.

" Wait what is he holding ?" Hannah asked with her arms crossed.

I tried to whisper in her ear what the magic flashlight is but like the other time unsuccessful.

Gideon starts using the flashlight and the three of us scream " NO !" and shrink to a really small size.

He looked at the glass he was holding and closed it in on us.

Hannahs POV

He set us on the night stand and I stood up with something to say...

" Hey Gideon ! Before you continue with your evil plan, there is something i need to say."

Gideon gave me the eye, and i let the awkward silence fill the room.

" Have you ever mathdebate." I say with a smile growing on my lips.

Gideon look confused, and so did the two pre-teens.

I whispered to Mabel and Dipper who circled around me. " What does mathdebate sound to you, when you say it fast." I saw them saying it fast and thinking about it, than snickering because they dont want Gideon getting suspicious.

" Wait...What is it ?!" Gideon slammed his fists on the night stand and got mad.

" Someone is on his period." I whispered to the twins who just cracked up.

" Its masterbate !" I say to Gideon who starts blushing right after i say that.

" Oh so you do !" Dipper and Mabel run out of breath to laugh.

Gideon starts shaking his head and I mention Gangnam Style randomly.

" Have have you guys seen Gangnam Style on Youtube ?" I asked the Mystery Twins.

They shake thier heads and i start to laugh " You need to !"

" Ok." Mabel says while laughing.

" Enough of the small talk." Gideon slammed his fist on the night stand again and put Mabel in the gummy koalas bag.

I mouthed to Mabel " You should have said yes." and she agreed with me.

" So, Hannah, its just you, me out here all alone." Dipper rubbed his hands together nervously.

Gideon started asking me questions and Dipper randomly hugged me.

" Dont worry Hannah ill protect you !" Dipper tried to pick me up but it didnt work.

" Uhh you and Mabel are the ones that need protecting, thats what im here for." I tried to reason with him but he wouldnt let go.

" Listen i have a boyfriend that can protect me, if he has the balls to." I roll my eyes.

Dipper finally lets go and looks terrified. " You-You have a-a-a-a boy-friend."

Thats when i realized, that he has a HUGE crush on me.

" Yes, im dating Jake."

" THE ICE CREAM TRUCK BOY ?!"

" Yes, shes dating me." That voice. It made me freeze, in suprize.

" Jake ?! What are you doing here ?" I saw the smirk that was on his face, and on Gideons.

" Dont..tell me." The fear on my face.

" Yes, Hannah your dear boyfriend is working with me." Gideons smirk got wider by the second.

" Looks like you got played, again." Jake grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me closer to him.

" Again ?! Hannah, what is he talking about ?" Dipper yelled to me.

" Its nothing Dipper, and Jake .Give. !" I say with a too much confidance smirk on my face.

Jakes smirk got wider as i realized. They Know.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. " Wait, you know about...him."

Gideon cackled. " We know everything, His Mistriss."

_How did they know what i called myself refering to "him". I only told one person and i trust her with everything besides i know she doesnt work with them, then how do they know ?_

" How do you know ?!" The two villians stop laughing and look at me.

Gideon leaned into me. " Im a physic, i can read your mind and see memorys."

" So my friend doesnt work with you ?"

Gideon shook his head, i sighed slowly in and out. _Thank God._

" And i know everything about you." he whispered softly so that only i could hear what he had to say.

" And every word you said to _him." _

My breath caught in my thoat as soon as he said that, i forced myself to look at the little monster, a sadistic grin on his face, he was leaning into me very closely, very sly and cunning.

_I think i just found my arch enemy... But what can i say, keep your friends close but your enemys closer._

I raised my eyebrow and a huge smirk crawled on my face. " You cant do anything about it,not even if it kills me."

Suddenly everything went silent, Gideons sadistic grin gone away for a few minutes, but than came back.

" I know just the way to torture you, and it will come when you least expect it."

" You cant use him against me."

" Oh but i just did, with Jake and i can do it again just wait and see !" Gideon cackled and i could have sworn i heard thunder outside. Creepy.

I shivered and turned back at my two confused friends. " So, what do you need to tell us ?" Dipper asked while having his arms crossed.

" Its nothing I promise." I walk over to the bag with gummy koalas to get my friend out and pretend like i didnt care about what Gideon and i were talking about earlier.

" Please tell us ! It might help with defeating Gideon !" Dipper dropped on both knees and begged.

" No, besides it wont help you defeat him, you just want to know !"

Dipper stood up and started nodding " Yeah, true."

" Well if you want to know than ask Gideon !" Dipper sighed and we climbed down to the floor by using Gideons hair, _Doesnt get any stranger than that..._

We watched as Gideon was being a spoiled brat infront of his parents.

_I'd hate to be his mom, i know why shes probitly crazy, because she gave birth to a demon._

My fourteen year old eyes watched as Gideon walked out of his house to the bus stop.

" Ok, Gideon is on his period, im not kidding." I say to the twins.

I watch as Mabel drops the gummy head on Gideons hair. _Haha sucks for him. _He started spazing out about his hair.

We drop down to the ground to get the flashlight, Dipper and Mabel start to have a aurguement about who should be taller.

" OK GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP !" I yell to my two friends who are obbsessing over the fact that Mabel is taller than Dipper.

" NO ! WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME !" Dipper asked me.

" BECUASE YOU ARE A LITTLE-"

" Little Dipper." The three of us looked at Gideon and he trapped us in his sweaty hand.

" Dipper the thing is, i want to date guys that are the same age as me and ill never see you around at school, and i dont like you that way." I gasped for air right after i said that.

Dipper didnt reply back but i heard Gideon talking again.

He shrunk Stan but wait...He held up Stans fez and it wasent Stan at all. It was Soos.

Gideon dropped us in the glass and stuck it in his pocket.

Mabel and Dipper made up and we crawled into Gideons arm pit. _Good thing he uses Deoderant. _We tickled him and he fell to the ground laughing.

_This kid seriously needs help..._

I heard Stan talking to him and telling him he might get him back one day...

Gideons POV

I stopped laughing and went to my room, i made another figure and it wasent Hannah, because i already made her.

It was a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes. " And she thought i wasent going to get her back, well i think i know the perfect way..." I finished making him with a green jacket.

" And ill need my _friends _to help me." He took out his phone *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello ?" A fimilar voice from the other side said into the side.

" Blendin Blandin, we need to call for a meeting with the _others." _

" And W-Why d-do w-e need to call a meeting ?" The overly nervous voice whispered.

" To break the Pines Family and thier friend." A Joker sadistic smile crawled on my face while i cackled my heart out.

_Watch out Pines, im going to find your weaknesses, MUHAHAHAHAHA_

**OHHHH SNAP ! Gideons declaring another round of revenge but its not like before, hes going to break thier hearts using there weaknesses... what could that be ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Hahahahaha" I laughed as the three of us threw water balloons at each other.

Mabels sweater was soaked, Dipper uhh _oh my gosh, its wet were OH MY GOSH._

Mabel and I fell on the ground and started cracking up.

" What ? Whats so funny ?" Dipper placed his hands on his hips and I pointed to his fly.

He gasped and looked down to see the water around his zipper and below.

" You peed in your pants ! Dippy !" Mabel and I couldnt stop laughing.

Dipper blushed " N-No i didnt it was the water balloon, im going to change." The boy mumbled the last part and walked inside the Mystery Shack.

I looked at Mabel and we both shrugged. " So, do you want to go to the nail salon ?"

Mabel had a twinkle in her eye " YES !"

We both walked off to catch the bus...

Dippers POV

I walked inside and changed my clothes.

_Man, that was embarressing having water on THAT spot. _

_Hmmm...Suprizingly i dont hear Stan anywere...where could he be ?_

I just shrugged and threw my wet clothes in the in the dirty clothes bin.

I looked out the window to see if Hannah and Mabel were still out there, but they probitly rode the bus to the nail salon, they do that almost every week to talk about some hot guy they saw walking by, pssh i dont follow them around...thats not stalkerish right ?

I bounced on my bed and wrote in my book.

_I remember Hannah saying something about the difference about liking someone and being in love, she gave me really good advice._

I closed the book, it was quiet, too quiet. I got up and walked around for a trace of paranormal activity. With the book under my arm, I found nothing, but wait...did it just get colder in here or am i just paranoid... I felt a drift of air hit me as a dark bag goes over my head.

" AH." I trip over my bag and hit the ground with a ***THUD* **" Uhh." I reach for the bag but a hand hits mine off.

" No,No,No Dipper, you cant foil my plans again."

I rolled my eyes through the bag, and crossed my arms. _Gideon..._

Wait...How could i cross my arms if im holding the book...NO, i dropped the book while falling to the ground.

I try to feel for the bag but didnt feel it anywhere near me.

" Looking for this." I lifted my bag and saw Gideon holding my book.

I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him. " I knew something was up with you, how you always won against me and the _others." _I tried to stand up but he kicked me to the ground.

He flipped the pages and laughed maniacally. " Oh so you have a little diary in here."

" GIVE IT BACK !" I stood up and tried to grab the book from him, he pulled out a bat and swung it, i felt the blow hit me from the left side of my head and the next thing i saw was the darkness taking me in...

Mabels POV

Hannah and I took pictures of our nails and us goofing off.

" HANNAH !" My best friend turned around and saw a tall blonde boy behind her walking to us.

" HEY CALEB !" Hannah walked to the boy and they started talking.

" Oh Mabel this is my friend Caleb, Caleb this is Mabel." I looked into his blue eyes, they were so soft and nice unlike Jakes, Jake had those devious eyes..._Maybe thats why Hannah liked him..._

Hannah and Caleb talked for like an hour, i could tell she kinda likes him, they would be cute together.

Hannah walked off but not before turning to look at him. " So, you like him its so obvious."

She looked confused and turned back at me. " No i dont, hes just a friend."

I gave her a look and she smiled.

I heard a bark from Hannahs phone and realized it was her text tone.

" Ah, i gotta go, see ya later." I waved her goodbye and walked down the street to the Mystery Shack.

Something in my gut told me that somethings going to happen and it wasent good.

I felt the cold air hit me, and it wasent normal.

I stood my ground and looked around, untill i felt a dark bag over take my head. " Ahh." I tightend around my head, and i heard his voice.

" Now Honey, dont struggle and i wont hurt you." I started screaming and heard grunting from Gideon as he shocked me, i felt my eyes closing and i couldnt open them back up. " He-Help." My voice falters as i feel like im being picked up.

Dippers POV

" Dear Journal, i feel like Hannahs hiding something from Mabel and I, i dont know what it is but i really want to, besides she told me if i wanted to know than i would have to ask Gideon, how the heck does he know ?! I know she doesnt work with him, besides she looks at Gideon like she just stepped in shit."

I felt my eyes open up as i heard a shrill voice say my journal notes. WAIT ! WHAT !

I heard the pages as Gideon flipped them.

" Dear Journel, Hannah looked really pretty today." He flipped the page again. " Oh this is a good one, Dear Journal, I saw Hannah talking to some guy today, i think his name is Caleb,

anyways, hes tall blonde and has blue eyes, and Hannah talks to Wendy about him,

they made up after Hannah explained the whole concept of Robbie kissing her and tried to breakup thier friendship, so yeah im kinda pissed well more like jealous, but Hannah said they were just friends, which made me calm down a bit, but i think Caleb likes her, i see that gleam in his eyes as if he wants her for his own, and Hannah said she doesnt like me which also makes me a debby downer, well time to go and talk to the "girl of my dreams"."

I looked up at Gideon who just stared at me evily and grined sadistically.

I pulled my arm foreward but it didnt bulge. I turned my head to the right and saw that my arm had a tight bound around it.

" Urgg" I heard my sister struggle with it as well.

I looked around for Hannah but didnt see her anywhere, " Where is she ?"

Gideon gave me a evil smirk " We dont have her." I sigh in relief.

" Yet." He walks out of the room leaving me wondering what exactly he wants and why he wants it.

Meanwhile at Hannahs house.

The brunette crawls into bed and falls fast asleep.

A shadow takes a look at her than lifts up her head and puts the bag over her head and picks her up lightly than opens the window and jumps out...

My eyes slowly open up, i see that im inside a small wooden area big enough for one bed to fit in.

I jump up and find myself wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank underneath, with skin tight dark blue jeggings and black boots that go up to my knees.

My hair is in stunning curls and i think im wearing extensions... I have alot of makeup on, like what they do in Tv shows, i look flawless and fearless.

I hear someone trying to talk, i look around the room for Gideon but i only see Dipper,Mabel and Stan tied up back to back.

" Oh my god, did Gideon do this to you ?!" I walk over to untie them but they shake thier heads telling me they dont want me to untie them.

And of course im stubborn so i place my hands on my hips, i feel something thin strapped against my jeggings.

I run my fingers across it and its long like a sword. I go back to the top and look at it, " Woah, its Prince James sword." I draw the sword out and it makes that amazing sound just like in my favorite Tv show.

I look over to my friends who are just staring at me pull out the sword that doesnt belong to me.

" Ok guys im going to free you now," I slice off the ropes that were tightened on them.

Right after that said, the small wooden room/house thing broke down.

We doged every wood and sharp object aiming for us.

We tripped over a invisable line and landed at Gideons feet.

" Why hello there." He leaned foreward at me and his fellow villains picked us up.

" What do you want Gideon." I spat at the small villain.

" You to be crushed."

I snort " Than why didnt you kill us when we were in the wooden room."

" Not that kind of crushed, sweetheart." My smirk quickly faded after he said that.

We walked a bit of the distance in the dark forest. I looked around and every tree had something carved in it, kind of like a riddle we could solve i guess.

Gideon stops and so does the rest of the villians.

I see someone tapping Dipper and he turns around to see a illusion of me in a white sundress talking to...CALEB ?!

_What the heck is going on here ?!_

_Just watch it H !_

I watch as Dippers face goes from scared to absolutly terrified, and the illision shows me holding hands and flirting with Caleb.

I look at Dipper and he looks like he wants to explode in anger. My eyes turn back to me and Caleb, hes putting a ring on my finger and im kissing him, he probitly proposed to me.

Soon a boy and a girl came into the picture and started calling us "Mommy and Daddy." Caleb picked the little girl up and started to play with her.

The illusion faded and Dipper started twitching like he was going mental. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly made it to mine and i could see right through him, i felt bad for the poor kid.

" Dipper thats not going to happen, besides i only love Caleb as a friend, nothing more." My hand slid off his shoulder and he started calm down a bit.

I could tell Gideon was eyeing me the whole walk because i could feel it in the back of my head. He probitly thinks im ruining his evil plan or whatever.

I walk over to Gideon because i need to know something. " Is this real or an illusion and are all of your "comebacks" real or an illusion."

Gideon smirks " This is real, and the first one was obviously a illusion but the rest are real."

I walk away from Gideon and back to Dipper but not before gulping in fear.

_Maybe mine is spiders because i have a arachophobia._

I shudder in fear and look towards Gideon again to see him dreamily staring at Mabel. _Looks like Mabels is next, by the way that Gideon is staring at her it looks like hers is going to break her heart. _

The villains stop and so do we. All i hear is an " OINK ! OINK !" And Mabel run foreward to her pet pig. " WADDLES !" Mabels screams into the night.

I see the gnomes are holding Waddles over a fire. And Gideon is holding Mabel back.

" Mabel, if you dont become my queen then ill let the gnomes roast him alive !" Mabel tries to wiggle out of Gideons grasp and save her pet but Gideon is holding onto her hand tight.

" Waddles." Mabel squeals and her free hand goes up to her mouth and i see tears falling down her face.

She moves her hand and sniffs. " Fine Gideon ill marry you but free Waddles first." Gideon motions the pig free and Waddles waddles his way over to Mabel and the two reunite.

" Awwww" Everybody says except for Gideon.

Gideon goes down on one knee and proposes to Mabel who looks like she would rather marry Soos instead of him.

But to save her pig she says yes and the two are now engaged.

_Evil son of a bitch._

We keep on walking with Gideons arm around Mabels waist and i cant help but roll my eyes at Gideon, than i realize its my turn.

I feel my stomach flip and im scared for dear life, _What if he uses my family against me ? What if he uses my friends or my fears._

_I kinda want it to be a suprize though, good thing im behind everybody, well im with Dipper but thats good i guess. _

" Hey Hannah its going to be ok, all you have to do is breath in and out slowly." Dipper placed both hands on both of my shoulders. I pulled away from him angrily " Im not pregnant !" I whisperd.

Everybody looked back at us and stared amused with our conversation. I looked at everybody curiously and Gideon had a evil smirk on his face.

" Is it time."

" Its time." Gideons smirk got wider as i walked past him backwards. _Dont worry it wont be that bad Hannah._

I past by everybody by walking backwards, " Hannah" _That voice. HIS Voice_ and slowly turned around to see a boy with short ginger hair, i guess his amazing shaggy hair cut off, blue eyes like the ocean, and the green jacket that drove me crazy.

but what scared me is that i see _him. _Tears welled up in my eyes and a tear falls from my cheek, and i put my hand where my mouth is.

" Oh My God." I mumble into my mouth as i back up shaking my head crazily. Than i freeze where i am and close my eyes for a second.

I open my eyes with a evil smirk on my lips. " Tyler "

**Ok so i guess we know what Hannahs secret is now, so if your confused message me or comment xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo :) And this is the big chapter i wanted to really reveal !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His blue eyes meet my dark ones, his smug smirk meet my evil one. _I LOVE YOU ! _I just wanted to scream that in front of everybody here because..._ You dont care about anything else besides seeing him again, and here the time comes, what will happen next ?_

We circled each other, i looked at him, checked him out head to toe, and he looked real to me, his personality...well we'll just have to see about that.

I have so many questions to ask him, so many questions like _Can i be your mistriss, No not that one, more like how did you get here and did Gideon send you ? _

We stopped circling each other. I slyly made my way over to him. _My love, My one-sided love, Fallen for the enemy, i was the good girl he was the bad boy and now look at me trying to seduce him, trying to make him fall for me, but isnt the chase all you wanted, and i thought you didnt care if he loves you back._

_I dont...I just want to see him be himself and be the same girl that fell in love with him._

_No you dont...Be the girl you are now ! Fearless !_

_We all know thats a lie ! Im nothing but Fearful ! I was scared to see him again because i didnt know what to do ! _

_But now your here and so is he, you've been waiting for this moment since he left ! So nows your chance ! _

What i didnt realize is that i was standing right infront of him while my mind was battling my body.

" Why are you here ?" My face remains emotionless while half of me wants to cry in joy and the other just wants to spill my feelings.

" I was going to ask the same thing." I looked up at his beautiful eyes that could hypnotize any girl he lays them on, usually when someone would use saracasim like that it would be annoying as hell, but this is Tyler and not some other guy.

" Well Honey, i asked you first !" My feisty self punched him in the chest and he just smirked.

" I always knew you were a fiesty thing."

I rolled my eyes " Your flirtatious atempts are going to get you in trouble."

" Could get me with a hot chick."

" Well its not going to be me."

" Wasent betting on it."

" Your an ass, you know that !" I find me getting on Tylers nerves.

" I knew you were always jealous of my ex girlfriends."

" Puh-lease, those poor girls probitly dont give a shit about you anymore and NIETHER DO I !" I felt as the rage in my veins almost bursted.

" Well than i dont either !"

" OH YEAH THAN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING HERE !"

That made Tyler look my way, and boy was he pissed. " Because I DONT KNOW !"

" WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW ! OR DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME !"

" HELL NO ! WHY WOULD ANYONE HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU YOUR UGLY !"

The rage went away and it felt like a knife chopped up my heart in a million pieces...just like last time.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. " Than leave you son of a fucking bitch." I sniffed and walked away to try and calm down for a bit.

_My love for him is like The Joker and Harley Quinn but instead all he gives me is verbal abuse when i try to express my feelings for him...ok or want to but just cant. _

_What is he afraid of ? Does he really hate me ? Or is he just afraid of falling in love...Now thats something i really want to know._

I got up and looked back at the group, and _he _was still there, waiting for someone, waiting for me...

I walked over to them and he turned around but didnt say a word.

I was about to walk past him but he stuck his arm where i couldnt get past him and i looked at him in the eyes. _Tell him ! Tell him Now ! I LOVE YOU ! I LOVED YOU FOR THREE YEARS EVEN THOUGH YOUR AN ASSHOLE !_

He held out a note, i grabbed it and walked off to my friends who wanted some awnsers.

Before i made it to to the twins Gideon shouted " Ok guys were going to head for our campsite."

I stood next to Mabel and she looked kinda terrified.

I tried to calm my best friend down but she didnt.

" We are here !" I heard the southern accented boy yell across all of us. We stopped talking and looked at our campsite. I felt a gasp slip out of my though in suprize.

Our campsite didnt look like a campsite. It had houses lined up against each other, and when i say houses i mean HOUSES.

I knew which one was mine right away, my house was a lime green color and it was huge with flowers dripping with red paint. I looked to my right and saw Mabels pink house with horses as her lawn ornaments.

And Tylers was dark green and looked like a house that a girl would have a one night stand in.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside my house, I almost fainted at the sight of the inside, it looked like my old house in the front but the living room was like a mini movie theater.

I slowly walked inside my living room and the Tv is HUGE ! I look around and the walls are painted with a light tan surface.

I walk out of the living room to find my bedroom, and when i walk in i want to scream.

Its bigger than my living room, I have a king sized bed thats red velvet color, the covers are so shiny and soft.

I walked around the big space i had in this wonderful, beautiful room. The dresser was also big, it was a deep brown color to it and it just popped out at me. I grabbed the handels slowly and quickly pulled them.

My dresser was filled with cocktail dresses, and the hotest teenage clothes that were in right now.

A satisfied smirk appeared on my face. Untill i heard a knock on the door way. My head swung around in fear as my heart started beating faster and faster as if Slenderman was coming near you.

I rolled my eyes at who i saw standing there looking classy. " Oh its you."

Gideon made his way towards me, trying to look intrudering. " Yes, its me, how do you like your place ?"

That same smirk appeared on my face as i closed the dresser and gulped. " Good, why are you doing this." I said the last part in a high hiss, more like a warning to get away from us.

" Youll see, oh and did you see that." Gideon pointed to the side of my room and my eyes got wide as i saw a whole wall filled of Once Upon A Time posters and scenes, also had two shrines on the other side.

One was filled with pictures of my only tv show crush of Once Upon A Time's August Booth and the other was filled of Emma and August, i ship them pretty hard.

But i saw something else that made me want to faint, the wall was the Once Upon A Time logo with the gold lettering and the star on the "O" along with the characters on it and he even added Henry and August on there too.

I was about to thank him but i guess he left while i was admiring the walls.

_My gosh, its hot in here... _

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and adjusted the air condition in the house, As i did just that i saw a button on the other side of the wall of the hallway upstairs, curiousity killed the cat, i walked to the other side of the hall, slyly and carefully hoping Gideon doesnt jump me again.

I pushed the button and the door slide like a car door. " Woah..." Just like " Beauty and the Beast it was the huge library filled with all kinds of books. Scifi-Romance, Romance-Horror, Action-Horror, but my favorite Action-Romance was the most filled out of everything.

I traced the book covers with my fingers and pushed them a little, i saw a open doorway with a long spiral staircase, it looked elegant and not staircases from the twenth century but more like...Princess and Prince type...

My old vans hit the staircase floor and it makes a clanking sound. I gasp and pull away quickly before someone sees me. I look behind me but im the only one in the house.

Its pitch dark in the staircase room but theres not light switch. _Ok Gideon, what game are you playing at ?_

I take another step on the staircase and this time the clanking sound echoes. I take another step and another one, it takes time for me to realize im too scared to notice that im already down to the ground of the staircase room.

Reality hits me and im facing a golden door thats really fancy looking. I slowly turn the knob and the cold air hits me from the other side of the door. I open my hurt eyes and a huge smile plays on my face.

_I-I cant believe it ! Im in Storybrooke Maine !_

Suddenly like school, i hear the announcements coming from the ceiling of my house. I slam shut the door and leave the key where i can find it...later.

" EVERYBODY COME OUTSIDE FOR DINNER." I furrowed my eyebrows at what was just announced, This is going to get annoying, and i thought waking up at five o'clock in the morning for high school was bad...

I ran to my room to see if Gideons _friends _were doing anything that would torture us, but i only saw Gideon and Mabel talking, it looked like Gideon was winning.

I felt a rumble and my house shook as i grabbed onto my bed and looked out the window to see Mabels house replaced by a house with a cyan paint, and it was bigger than all of our houses combined. _This must be Gideons house...Greeaat, now the devils child is my next-door neighbor...well atleast ill have Mabel._

Gideon must be convincing Mabel to move in with him...I must stop this...

I walked fearless and confident out of my house with Gideon and Mabel right in front of it, Gideon grabbing Mabels waist and Mabel looking completely disgusted.

" What is going on here ?!" I cross my arms and put all of my weight on my left hip. Mabel ran her way towards me and whispered in my ear what was happening. _So i was right...well not exactly..._

" Ok, Gids, heres the thing, Mabel doesnt want to...sleep with you right now, for now she just wants sleep in her own bed and besides yall arnt even married yet !"

Mabel sighs and wipes off a small sweat band on her forehead. Gideons eye twitches then he sadistically grins and pulls out a small model of Tyler and rips his head off.

I look over to Tyler who is getting food at the moment, than i feel a tear roll down my cheek and my voice quivers. " Im just going to leave that to you two to decide." Mabel looks at me like what-the-heck and from me to Tyler and gives me a we-need-to-talk look.

Gideon wraps a arm around her and they leave to probitly talk about Mabel sleeping with him like a married couple. I breath slowly out and walk behind Tyler, waiting for him to say something to me.

" Did you read the note." Thats the only thing he said to me. _Did you read the note _? Idiot..

I took out the ripped piece of paper and read it.

We need to talk, meet me at midnight outside, when everybodys alseep and the gaurds are too busy getting a drink.

_God, i love his bad boy personality._ I couldnt help but smile at this note, Even if hes going to yell at me or say im stupid or something related to that, i dont care, ill still love him and i dont care if he feels the same.

I watched him walk off to the table and start eating, im not even that hungry. I looked around for Gideon but i didnt see him anywhere.

I creaked open the door and saw a figure standing there, right in front of me. " Wahhhh !" I screamed and covered my face with both hands.

" Its just me !" I heard the curly haired preteen say in her amused voice. I chuckled at my stupidity, " Sorry i thought you were Gideon, i think im going crazy."

Mabel slightly smiled, i could tell she was in pain by having to sleep with her brothers arch-enemy.

" Its ok, i think we are all going crazy here." Mabel shrugged and suddenly pulled me to my room.

" So, whats the deal with you and that ginger ?" _I knew she was going to ask that ! _" Oh its nothing." I causully shrugg and look away from her.

" I know its something ! I see the way you look at him, and you never looked at Jake like that." I look up at Mabel and she looks really concerned.

" Fine ill tell you but after that you have to tell me whats going on with you and the devils child." Mabel and i agree and Mabel pulls up the blinds so we can look at " The Ginger" so Mabel calls him and we watch him go inside his house and turn on the lights in his room.

" His name is Tyler..." NOT GINGER !" anyways i fell in love with him three school years ago and he played me and called me some words..."

Mabel slaps me on the arm " HANNAH ! If he called you those words than why did you love him ! And why do you STILL LOVE HIM !"

I feel the tears well up in my eyes " Because hes everything to me and HES ALL I HAVE LEFT !" I scream the last part and everything goes quiet...

I look into Mabels eyes, her terrified brown eyes.

" I-Im sorry, i dont know what came over me." Mabel goes over to comfort me but i kindly push her away.

" I know why Gideon placed Tyler here..."

" To use him against you." Mabel finished my sentence for me and a tear rolled down my chin, all i could do is cry, i didnt know what else to do.

Mabel gave me a comforting hug and i cried on her shoulder. _What are bestfriends for ?_

I sniffed, wiped the tears and smeared eye-liner.

" So what about you and Gideon ?"

Mabel sighed. " Well Gideon won, so now i have to sleep with him, and i have to eat with him to, just the two of us alone, in his house." A shiver sent down my spine.

" Good thing he hasent tried to kiss you or anything yet."

" Well, lets not bet on it." Mabel and I shivered again at the thought of Gideon kissing Mabel.

" We need to hangout more often."

" Yeah, especially since we are neighbors now." Mabel and I started laughing again, the next time i looked into my best friends eyes, something caught hers, she was looking straight ahead and nudged me in the shoulder.

" Hey, i think hes trying to tell you something." I look over and see Tyler holding up a peice of notebook paper.

Mabel and I turn our heads a little. " What is he tell-OH"

The peice of paper says:

NOW !

I struggle to get up and feel Mabel tug on my pants, irriatably i turn around to face her. " You go tiger !" A smug smile appears on her face and i run off into the night, to see my love, my first and only love that I havent seen in almost three school years, but now that ive seen him and heard his voice again...what do i want now that my only dream is complete...what do i want...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up on the smooth sheets of the bed, Gideon and I shared together, with him stroking my hair, and me trying to ignore his romantic attempt. " Im going to get a drink of water." My bare feet hit the cold floor as i snuck into the kitchen carefully.

_Come on ! Go to Hannahs house ! Im sure she'll let you stay with her for a little while._

As much as i wanted to, i just couldnt.

My mouth was too dry, i got a glass of water and started sipping on it,slowly, so i wouldnt have to go back in the room with my future husband, Gross.

Just thinking about being his wife makes me sick to the stomach, though Dipper has been afaully quiet lately...Hmmm, maybe hes thinking of a plan to get us all out of this horrid place.

I soon felt myself slipping away, my eyes drooped and i eventually feel asleep with someone wrapping arms around my waist.

I woke up twenty three minutes later to the sound of Gideons voice. " Why hello Marshmella." i also felt his arms wrapped around my waist in a romantic twisted sorta of way.

It was pretty bright outside, _what time is it ?  
_" Its 2:30" My fiancee' awnsered my question for me, i carefully removed Gideons arms from my waist.

_I gotta see Hannah !_

Meanwhile at Hannahs house...

Hannah dragged Tyler to the library and down the spiral staircase, she grabbed the key that had a sword engraved in it and unlocked the golden door.

Cold air brushed against thier skin, Hannah smiled as soon as she saw Storybrooke, Maine.

" What are we doing here ?" Tyler asked his girlfriend who was just admiring the scenery.

" Getting Help." She replied with a smirk on her face.

She saw a ten year old carrying around a " Once Upon A Time" book to Granny's Diner.

_And Henry is my help._

Hannah walked over to Henry Mills the adopted son of Regina Mills " The Evil Queen."

She told him her name was " Samantha Rogers, and Tylers name was Trevor." And she told him that we needed help in our world.

Henry gave Tyler a glare, but was kind to Hannah.

He bowed down to her and she did the same to him, untill the most feared lady in Storybrooke walked upon them in this sudden minute.

" Henry, who is this ?" Her cold tone, and raven black hair could only mean one thing. Regina Mills.

" Samantha Rogers, why mom do you have a problem with me talking to her ?" Henry brought up a sassy side, and Hannah tried not to laugh.

Regina darted her eyes over to Hannah, she furrowed her eyebrows in anger, which sent shivers down Hannahs spine.

" I have never seen you around Storybrooke before, what are you doing here ?"

A smug smirk crossed my face. " Oh ? Is it wrong to see new people enter your town, Mayor ? Because i know three people that have already entered your town."

Regina sneered. " And who would they be ?"

" August, Me and Trevor."

I walked off in a fashion but not before looking around to see August's motorcycle parked in front of Granny's.

I furiously blushed by the mention of my Tv crush.

I looked behind me and saw Henry hiding behind Mr Golds pawnshop, while Regina was giving me a death glare which meant " Im after you and wont give up untill your happiness is destroyed."

Tyler and I walked out of Storybrooke, and i slowly closed the door and locked it so Regina or Rumplstilskin wouldnt try to get inside my house and abduct me.

Tyler stopped which got me suspicious. " Hannah, there is something i need to tell you."

I knew something bad was going to happen, but what was it...

" Hannah, I dont like you or love you, i just pretended to." The break up hit me like someone cutting their arm up.

Tears welled up in my eyes and they stung like blood hitting the floor from my broken heart. I looked into those beautiful alluring blue eyes of his.

" So...you played me again." The word "again" stabbed me one million times in the heart as i could tell he was trying to stall.

" Get...Out." I pointed towards the direction of the front door while rubbing my forehead in tears.

Tyler heisitated but followed the only order i wanted from him.

I felt nausous, i wobbled over to the chair against the wall and sat down carresing my face with my hands while choking and tears streaming down my face.

" Hannah...are you ok ?" I looked up with my red eyes and Mabel looked far from concerend for me.

She sat down in the chair next to me and held my hand like a good friend would do. " Tyler...played me again." I suddenly felt sick to the stomach, and rushed to the nearest bathroom to thrust up my breakfast.

Mabel held my hair back as i finished throwing up, i flushed the toilet and gave Mabel a hug for being there for me.

" So...what brings you here ?" I asked my friend who looked pretty smug untill i asked that.

She reached for something in her pocket and pulled out a golden peice of paper with cursive writing.

I looked at her before i took it from her, and she looked terrified. I coughed and read the golden paper.

Mabel & Gideon

Wedding

tomarrow at 12 pm.

My heart skipped a beat in fear for my best friend who was getting married to a physcopath.

" Oh, Mabel, im so sorry-"

" Dont be...its not your fault." Mabel started walking out of the bathroom when i stopped her.

" Hey does Dipper know about the wedding ?" Mabels eyes got huge and she frantically shook her head.

" No, but you can come with me and help me tell him." I nodded and walked my friend who was really nervous telling her brother about the wedding with the family arch-enemy. _Hopefully Dipper doesnt try to start a fight with Gideon tomarrow._

We walked over to Dippers house and rang the doorbell. I heard Dipper running downstairs, his curious brown eyes looked through the window beside the door.

Than i heard the door open with Dipper standing there wanting to know what was going on.

Mabel shakliy held out her hand and gave him the golden paper, Dipper looked at her as if he wanted her to say something but she didnt.

Dipper slowly unfolded the paper but kept looking back at Mabel and I. He coughed and read aloud.

" Gideon and Mabels...Wedding tomarrow...WHAT ?!" Dipper was raged and started walking in the direction of the house Gideon shared with Mabel.

Mabel and I ran over to the enraged twelve year old who was getting more and more angry at Gideon.

" Dipper ! Dipper ! STOP !" Mabel screamed into the campsite, luckly she got no ones attention besides the three of us.

Dipper balled his hands in fists and whipped his head back at his twin. " What ?!"

" Listen Dipper, please what ever you do, dont mess up the wedding ! Just be cool with it, i cant have somebody elses life on the line for me." Dipper didnt buy the escuse his sister made up.

" Oh ?! I didnt know you were staring to get a soft side for Gideon !"

Mabel gawked " OF COURSE NOT ! I just dont want my family or friends getting hurt because of me !"

Dipper crossed his arms and smirked. " Looks like we already have, havent you heard, your dear fianc'ee made an announcement this afternoon stating that he is going to whip us if we dont do what he wants ! And Look !"

He pulled up his shirt on the back and saw a really disgusting scar that was left because like he said Gideon whipped him.

Mabel and I gasped in horror. " Why did he whip you ?"

Dipper looked at the ground. " Because he wanted to know where you were, Hannah." _Oh crap ! I was in Storybrooke with...with..with_

_Tyler._

I felt my stomach drop as his name repeated in my head. " Oh, well i was in the library, reading a romance novel." I lied and Dipper narrowed his eyes at me, than looked off in space as if remembering something.

" Oh, i forgot to ask a few days ago but who is that Tyler guy that you keep staring at."

My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach dropped again. " He-Hes no one important to me, anymore." I started to walk off, with Dipper on my tail.

" Well if he didnt mean anything to you than he wouldnt be here." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face Dipper.

" I LOVE HIM, OK !" Tears hit my cheeks like a waterfall.

All i heard next was silence and well birds chirping but that doesnt exactly count...

Before my two friends could say anything else, i ran inside my house into my room, and looked out the window into Tylers room.

_Even though he broke up with me, I still love him and its been almost four school years on April 22 since i loved him._

As i looked into his room like a lovestruck twelve-year-old, it finally hit me, i finally realized something.

_I'll never get over Tyler, not even if my life depends on it, he will always be my love, my one and only, even if a new guy comes into my life, Tyler will always take over in my mind._

_The new guy will never be Tyler and will never have my heart because Tyler already has it, but abuses it, doesnt care, wouldnt save my life over a hot girl he met._

_WHY DO I LOVE HIM ?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY HIM ?!_

My mind screamed and battled the other voice in my head while my body just sat in indian style looking out the window.

My eyes darted at the clock on the night stand, and it was almost eleven o' clock.

_Man, time passes by fast when your thinking about the asshole that broke your heart._

_But yet you would do anything to be with him, ANYTHING._

Meanwhile below the staircase and on the other side of Hannahs house...

The clicking of black heels were heard in the dark of night of Storybrooke, Maine.

Regina walked into Mr Golds pawnshop, the little bell rang as she walked in, with such fashion.

The middle aged man came forward with his normal attire and cane, along with his long brown hair that reached his shoulders.

" Hello,deary, what brings you here, in this time of hour." Mr Gold started cleaning the chipped tea cup.

Regina smirked at his dreamily eyes staring at the cup.

" A new girl in town, her name is Samantha, Samantha Rogers, along with her boyfriend Trevor, i want to know, what you know Rumplstilskin."

Gold froze in place, he gently set the tea cup down and faced the horrid woman.

" Hannah, her name is Hannah and that boy that was with her whos name is Tyler, they dont belong in this world or our world either. You see, deary, they came upon here with an golden door, hidden in the forest."

Regina didnt look the slightest shocked, infact she looked enraged with the fact that she had been fooled by a fifteen year old and a fourteen year old.

" But i see you came in here for revenge, but why ?"

Regina's mouth curved a little bit, her dark eyes sparkled with excitement. " Because they have a power, a power that i use to have untill-"

She looked down at the ring she kept all this time on her finger.

" Untill i lost it." Her cold eyes locked on Rumplstilskins curious but witty ones.

" Well, im sorry, dear, but i cant help you but," Rumpel looked from his tea cup to Regina vengeful eyes. " But i think i know someone that can."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. " And who would that be ?"

Rumpelstilskin did his creepy to the spine laugh. " His name is Gideon, im sure you know him, or heard of him."

Reginas eyes glistened even more. " Yes, Gideon Charles Gleeful."

" Looks this is the start of a beautiful friendship." The young boys voice carried to the sickly green man and the beautiful evil queen.

Regina saw the smirk on Rumpels face, she turned around saw the young boy with a sadastick smirk on his face.

" Hello, Gideon im Regina, Regina The Evil Queen."

**OKK, so i kinda made it a sorta crossover with ONCE UPON A TIME AND GRAVITY FALLS.**

**SO IF YOU DIDNT GET IT THAN I'LL EXPLAIN NOW, GIDEON, REGINA AND RUMPELSTILSKIN ARE TEAMING UP AGAINST DIPPER, MABEL AND THE REST OF THE GOOD GUYS.**

**AND IF YOU DONT KNOW REGINA OR RUMPEL THAN YOUR MISSING OUT ON AMAZING VILLIANS. PLZZ LOOK EM UP !**


End file.
